


Getting Comfortable

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Cuddle, Cuddling, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Len cares, Len is a softy, Len's sweaters, Onshot, Sara cares, Sara is comfortable around Len, being there for each other, friends - Freeform, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night Leonard Snart finds Sara Lance in his bedroom putting on one of his sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Comfortable

He’s asleep. Or he was for that matter. The door to his room on the ship creaked open and from the dim hall light Snart could make out a glimpse of blonde hair and petite figure. His stomach churned because he had hoped it was Mick. He hoped his partner would stop sleeping on the couch and at least share a room with him.

Without moving Len spoke. His voice muffled from his pillow, “What are you doing in here?”

In the darkness of the room he heard the sound of his dresser drawer being opened. That’s when he turned on the light. She peered into his top drawered and then closed it. She then proceeded to the next one where she pulled out one of his dark blue sweaters.

“Sara what-“

Silently she removed her own shirt and tossed it on the ground. Next she put on his sweater and undid her bra before finally shimming out of her jeans. She tossed her clothes to the side freely. The sweater was huge on her and it danced half way down her thighs.

“Getting comfortable.” She replied.

Then she leaned forward and turned the off the lamp. Soon enough Len felt the bed dip.

“Sara-“

“Would you relax?” She asked.

She crawled over his body and moved on the other side of him. He only had one blanket when he slept as he didn’t like a lot of heat. Another was folded neatly at the foot of the bed and he heard her take it.

“Sara, what are _you_ doing?” He asked, again. 

“Trying to get comfortable! How do you only sleep with one blanket?”

Len groaned into the pillow and moved to lay on his side his body still facing away from her. The woman shivered as she slipped under the two blankets. Her knees pressed against his left thigh. He could feel her face pressed against his left shoulder.

“I prefer the cold.” He said, “Why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to sleep alone.” She said after a long moment.

It hadn’t been a good day for the team. Their latest mission had all left them a little more broken than usual.

Len sighed and rolled over to face Sara, “Roll over.”

She obliged as Len snaked his arm around her and pulled her close, “This is how you properly cuddle. You can’t just come into someone’s bed and makeshift cuddle, if we’re doing this then we’re doing it right.”

She laughed, “Alright. You comfortable?”

“Oh yeah I’m just peachy.” He replied.

There was silence and then she spoke, “You and Mick still fighting?”

He sighed, “It's fine.”

“I just figured with everything that happened today he would at least sleep in the room.”

“If you haven’t noticed he and I are polar opposites.”

“Yeah you’re hot and cold.”

Len laughed, “Good one.”

Sara reached her arm up to find his fingers and she interlocked his with hers. Their hands settled on her stomach. Meanwhile Len adjusted himself and pressed his face into her hair in the crook of her neck. She had most of the blankets but Len didn’t mind as her body was warm and the air was cold on his backside. It was a perfect balance.

“Goodnight Len.” She said. Her voice sleepy and distance.

“Goodnight Sara.” He replied as he pressed his body a little closer to hers and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay who saw those 1x07 promo pictures of Len and Sara? I screamed. I am excited for whatever interaction that is. I love them as friends and if they ever become romantic. This little fic is strictly just friendship. They're getting comfortable with each other and I think that's a really nice thing. Also after the promo pics I had the urge to write about them cuddling so I did.


End file.
